


The Epitome of Romance.

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, you are. You're proposing to me in a dirty alley." She laughed, throwing her head back against the bricks and shook her head, ignoring his wounded noise. "You can't do things the normal way, can you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epitome of Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything recognisable.

The alcohol was sharp on her tongue when she took a sip out of the glass in her hand to avoid engaging in conversation with the utterly boring men in front of her, breathing a sigh of relief when she caught sight of Tony. Quickly excusing herself, she crossed the room with long strides, stopping behind him, so relieved to be out of that conversation that she didn't even slap his hand away from her lower back like she normally would. "Rhodey! Rhodey, come here, I want you to meet someone. This is Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair. Christine, have you met Jamie, my fiancée?" He pulled her closer with one arm and pressed a soft kiss into her cheek, his lips brushing her ear when he whispered "Just go with it, please." The woman looked shocked but recovered quickly, looking like she was just itching for a digital recorder so she could ask them question after question, "Oh, I didn't know that you were dating anyone, Mr. Stark." Sighing internally, she curled her arm around Tony's waist and pressed closer so the space between them was non-existent, playing the part of the loving girlfriend perfectly, "We were keeping it quiet, it's still new." She hoped that she executed the happy, hearts in her eyes look when she glanced at him, holding his stare and smiling softly. "It's been the greatest year of my life. Of course, only Pepper knew about it." Seizing her chance at escape, again, she craned her head around the room and caught sight of Pepper three tables away, "We should go see her, shouldn't we, platypus?" His eyes narrowed slightly when she turned the nickname around on him and she had to work hard to stop the smirk from showing on her face, "It's been nice to meet you, Ms. Everheart. Excuse us." She practically dragged him away, purposefully walking slow and close to him so she could hiss into his ear. "What the hell was that? Now it's going to be on the cover of every newspaper and magazine." She dropped her arm from around him but stayed where she was, acutely aware of every point of contact their bodies touched together. Pepper watched them with narrowed eyes and a smile, a strange combination, and she leant back a little when he spun around to face her, "Is it so bad, being married to me?" His flippant attitude and unaffected tone made her want to wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze, but knowing him for so many years had made her know how to stop herself from actually following through. "I'm not sure if it's escaped your notice, but we aren't married!" He glanced around when her voice rose slightly towards the end and smiled at the people looking at them curiously, waving a hand as if to say 'nothing to see here.' and steered her towards the exit door leading to the alley outside. "Would it be so bad if we were?" She shook her head, digging a packet of cigarettes out of her purse and shooting him a look when he whistled. "It's an occasional thing, shut up." She paused for a few seconds, breathing out smoke in a long, smooth stream, "Are you asking me to marry you?" When he didn't answer she snorted, looking up towards the sky and laughing with a hint of incredulity. "Oh my god, you are. You're proposing to me in a dirty alley." She laughed, throwing her head back against the bricks and shook her head, ignoring his wounded noise. "You can't do things the normal way, can you?"


End file.
